


To Love, (Not) To Lose

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Series: Supernatural Except Gabriel is a main character [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Canon Universe, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gay Sam Winchester, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Stanford University, Supportive Dean Winchester, Tricksters, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: 22 years ago, baby Sam Winchester lost his mother before he even knew her name.Today, he's living a good life. He's about to get into law school. He has a boyfriend, who likes sweets and pranks.And then his brother shows up, telling him "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."A.K.A. the AU where archangel Gabriel wanted to mess up his brothers' plans, so he went to Stanford to stop Sam from even getting close to becoming Lucifer's vessel and fell in love along the way.





	To Love, (Not) To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to turn this into a series but idk
> 
> EDIT; it's a series now & the next part is up & this one is so happy compared to that one I'm gonna cry

“Whoa, Sammich, who’s that?” 

Sam turned his gaze from his brother to his boyfriend and back. “Dean, meet my boyfriend, Gabriel. Gabe, this is my brother. I'm gay, surprise, why the hell are you here?” he said quickly, turning to his brother. 

Dean widened his eyes and raised his hands in a calming gesture. “Whoa, Sam, relax. I'm not surprised. That said, Dad's in trouble and we gotta talk.” 

“ _ Dad  _ is in trouble,” Sam repeated cynically. 

Dean nodded. “He hasn't been home in a few days.”

“Then he's just on a trip and he'll be back, sooner or later. You know what Dad's like.” 

“He's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days,” Dean clarified.

Sam tensed. He turned to Gabriel. “I'm gonna go talk to Dean outside. Go back to bed, okay? I'll be fine.” 

Gabriel watched him with raised eyebrows, but he still nodded. “Go, leave me!” he said dramatically with a grin.

Sam chuckled fondly before following his brother outside. Dean explained the situation. 

“I can't go, Dean. I left it behind,” Sam murmured, turning back to the stairs. 

“C'mon, Sammy. Just this one time. You'll be back for your law school shit. Then me and Dad will be out of your hair for good. Promise,” his brother begged. 

Sam really didn't want to give in. He was perfectly satisfied with his life here. He had a boyfriend, a law school interview. He was happy without his father or brother. Let them chase the demon. 

“Fine,” he said, finally. He went up the stairs and back into the apartment, back into the bedroom. He grabbed his duffel bag and started pulling weapons from every single one of his hiding spots. A knife, a gun and a stake underneath the bed. Big bags of salt in the nightstand next to his bed. The box of crayons he had for drawing devil's traps. Sure, he tried to live a normal life. But there was something in knowing about the terrors of the night that made him keep weapons nearby. His father's training had taught him to do that.

“You're going with him,” he heard behind him.

Sam closed the bag and turned around with a sigh. “Yeah. He's my brother.” 

“You know,” his boyfriend said nonchalantly, “my brother tried to kill me.” 

“We established this, Gabe. My brother’s actually trying to be a good brother. Your brothers suck,” Sam stated. 

Gabriel stepped forward and hugged Sam. “Come back alive and in one piece, okay?” 

Sam ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. “Only if you're still alive and in one piece when I return.” 

“No promises.” Gabriel leaned back slightly, grinning widely.

Sam sighed. “Gabe. I'm serious.”

“Me too! Who knows what kinda wild shit I get up to without you?” Gabriel asked. 

Sam kissed him gently. “I’ll be back before Monday, okay? I love you,” he murmured. 

“I love you too, Moosey.” 

 

They hunted down the spirit, no sign of their father. Sam returned home Sunday night. He waved his brother goodbye and went up to the apartment. 

There was blood on the wall in the hall. Sam felt his entire body tense up. “Gabe?” he called; no response. “Gabriel!” he yelled, a little louder, worried. 

His brother rushed in through the door. He wasn't even surprised, honestly. 

Something crashed in the bathroom and he heard Gabriel swear. 

“Gabe!” he rushed through the rooms into the bathroom, where Gabriel stood leaning against the wall with a towel on his arm. The short man looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes and dropped the towel. 

“Whoa, Sammy, hey, relax! I'm fine!” he said immediately, grasping Sam's arms and looking into his eyes. “I'm fine. I promise.” 

Sam glanced at the towel. “Why is there blood on the towel?” he asked slowly. His eyes sought out Gabriel's again.

“A demon came in, wanted to cut all ties that bound you to this place. Such a dumbass,” Gabriel said drily. “The body's under the bed, in case the police would come in. How do you explain your job to authorities, Sammy, it's a pain in the ass.” 

“You know? About the hunting?” Sam asked quietly. 

“Oh, right. Yeah, my dad trained me to fight demons after my big bro became one. Sort of. It's complicated,” Gabriel explained, dancing around the truth awkwardly but Sam really didn't care. 

“What kind of demon, Gabe?” he asked thinly. 

Gabriel bit on the inside of his cheek. “Uh, yellow eyes. Tried to push me to the ceiling. Said he wanted you to suffer. I stabbed him. Now he's dead. Problem solved.” 

“Did you say yellow eyes?” Dean entered the bathroom. “Are you sure he's dead?”

“Deano, trust me, my weapons kill any demon,” Gabriel stated. 

“It's the demon that killed mom. Sam, the demon that killed mom came for you.” Dean looked terrified. 

“Gabe, are you sure you're okay?” Sam asked quickly. He was visibly shaking, trembling hands reaching out to grab his boyfriend's shoulders. 

Gabe smirked at him. “Why don't you undress me and we find out?”

“There's a dead demon under our bed and my damn brother in the apartment, I am so  _ not  _ having sex with you right now,” Sam snapped, though Gabriel seemed to be fine, so he was glad. 

Gabriel laughed. “It was worth a try,” he teased. “Now, let's burn the place down and leave. We can't drag a body outside without anyone seeing us and the demons will be sure to come over when they figure Azazel is dead.”

Sam knew his boyfriend was right. They couldn't stay here. His friends would be next, after all, and they didn't know. 

“Azazel?” Dean asked slowly. 

Gabriel sighed. “Yellow eyes?”

“Can you start the fire, Gabe? I'm gonna call my dad. With Dean,” Sam muttered.

Gabriel nodded with a gentle smile. 

The brothers left the apartment. “What the hell,” Dean just said, leaning against his car. 

Sam pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed his father's number. Of course the man didn't answer, he never did, and it went to voicemail. 

“Hey Dad, I know you said not to come back, but Dean asked me to help find you. We...we found the demon who killed Mom. My friend killed him. It's over, Dad,” he said. Their whole reason for being hunters. 

He could smell the fire and arms wrapped around his waist from behind. “It's done,” Gabriel said.

“Well, let's get the hell outta here before the fire brigade comes and starts interrogating us,” Dean growled, already making his way to his spot in the car. 

Sam opened the door to the passenger's seat and sat next to his brother. He glanced at his boyfriend, who still stood outside awkwardly.

Dean huffed. “Get your ass inside or we're leaving you,” he snapped right when Sam opened the window. 

Gabriel's face brightened and he got into the backseat. 

“Are you sure, Sammy?” Dean asked his brother as he started the car. 

Sam sighed and glanced at Gabriel through the small mirror in front. “Yeah. Let's go.”


End file.
